


Wake Me Up Before You Go

by DetectiveCrimson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Jaime has school, like any other day, he wakes up to get ready, his boyfriend, and roommate, sleeping in.Usually, the older will leave a note, but having to rush out before he's later than he already is, leaves his clingy boyfriend upset.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Wake Me Up Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this eons ago, but I just got my login for this site, and I figured I had to start posting somewhere.  
> Since I only just got on here, if anyone has any tips on how to work this site, feel free to share them.

Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle, blinked blearily as he woke up, the sun shining on his face from the window. He groaned slightly, rolling to his side away from the window and burying his face in the mop of hair next to him. His lover tightening his grip on the older man in his sleep.  
Jaime breathed a content sigh before resigning himself to the day, knowing he couldn't get much sleep before he had to go to his first uni class of the day. He opened his eyes starring at the digital clock on the bedside table to check the time. Confused at what he was seeing, he blinked a few times thinking he was seeing wrong, it finally registered that he wasn't imagining it, and he was indeed late for class, he bolted upright, pushing the speedster with a death grip off of him with a curse.

He rushed to get ready for the day, with the knowledge that he was already thirty minutes late in the back of his mind. Which was strange for the college student, usually he woke up to his alarm, rarely did it not manage to sir him from his dreams  
Having pulled on his clothes quickly, his toothbrush hanging out from his mouth as he double-checked the clock to confirm his beliefs, "Oh dammit," he groaned, his voice muffled by the brush as he tossed the small clock at his lover, the younger bolting up slightly, staring at the offending object tiredly before glancing at Jaime confused.  
"Stupid clocks," he grumbled before he fell back and cocooned himself into the covers. Jaime sighed as he watched the speedster quickly fall back into a deep sleep.  
He wanted to clear up what had happened and demand that the younger never turn off his alarm again, but with a glance to the clock, now on the floor from being pushed off the bed, he flinched, quickly tossing his toothbrush into the sink and rushing to grab his bag before he bolted towards the door.

Only an hour passed before his lover stretched up, glancing around the empty room confused. He went straight for his phone, pulling it out of his jacket, he gave the room another once over before realizing there were no notes either.  
With a pout, he fell back onto his bed cross-legged, "Rude," he grumbled scrolling his phone contacts and texting his best friend who was to be up.  
'Have anything fun to do?' he sent, quickly receiving a blunt 'No,' as a response, making the young man collapse on the bed with a groan, before deciding to run to Central City and waste some time, maybe even patrolling with his grandfather.

Once the day was over and his classes ended, Jaime went home, he always did so before he and Bart would then head for the Watchtower together.  
"I'm back!" He called as he slid his bag off of his arms, setting it on the floor at the entrance. When he got no response, or like usual, an arm full of speedster, (surprise hugs were a Bart Allen specialty,) he frowned.  
The Scarab stated quickly that something seemed off and that he should ready for combat, Jaime disregarded the advice just as quickly but filed it away just in case.  
"Bart?" He called, rounding the corner, pushing their bedroom door open, only to feel a rush of wind by him and something knock into his side. Bart now standing in front of him in his speedster suit, jitters takeout in his hands.

"Yo Jaime! Grandma asked how you were doing," he greeted seeming overly casual to Jaime, "I'm fine," was his response, not completely shocked the younger ran to Central.  
"Yeah, that's what I told her," he commented before dropping the takeout on the bed before turning to look at his older lover, that was when Jaime knew something was wrong, "Uh, Bart, what's with the pout?" He questioned confused as to why his lover was in a bad mood.  
Waiting for Bart to respond, he wordlessly walked over to the digital clock that still lay on the floor, picking it up and setting it back on the bedside table where it belonged.  
"Nothing," he responded quickly, almost speedster quickly, which again, was not out of the ordinary, he had a habit of talking too fast, but the way he said it raised red flags.

"Amor, I'm pretty sure one of the terms I set when we started this," he began, gesturing in between the two as he walked towards the shorter man, "was to be honest with each other." He finished.  
Bart rolled his eyes, almost too quickly to catch, "It's nothing important!" He huffed, Jaime having to hold back rolling his own eyes. "It's bothering you, it's important," Jaime responded quickly, slow to Bart yes, but quick to any average human.  
Jaime raised his hands in surrender, before placing them on the speedster's arms, rubbing them up and down slightly in a calming gesture, which he knew usually worked on the speedster.  
"Fine!" Bart exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, effectively disconnecting the two. "I was just a little disappointed that you didn't say anything when you left." Hearing this surprised Jaime, even making him laugh.  
"Bart! You looked right at me when I was getting ready!" He exclaimed unable to hide his teasing grin, "Dude! I was half asleep," Bart countered weakly.

"In *my* defense, I would have been able to leave a note had *someone* not turned off our alarm clock," Jaime explained, "It wakes me up too damn early!" Bart complained, the older laughing as he pulled the younger hero's goggles off before kissing his temple gently.  
"We'll talk about you purposely making me late when we get back from the Watchtower," he assured, the speedster still pouting, "You can't turn my alarm off, if not for helping me stay on schedule, then so I can say goodbye and good morning to you," he added, Bart groaning in defeat.  
"Fine! I'll leave the stupid thing alone, just don't forget to leave a note next time," Bart ordered making hi laugh, "Okay, fine, promise," Jaime responded.

Satisfied with his answer, Bart leaned up and placed his lips on the older boy's in a chaste kiss, "How does anyone stay mad at you?" The speedster questioned as he pulled away.  
"Easier than you'd think" he joked, making the speedster laugh, his lips splitting into a grin, "Oh shut up," the speedster ordered, finally giving the older hero his 'daily hug,' before pushing his heels making the two collapse on the bed, (luckily not on the jitters.)  
Jaime laughed, Bart doing the same as he kissed the hero again, laughter slipping out making for an awkward, 'not quite make out,' session.  
"Bart, we have to go," Jaime reminded, pushing the smaller man way "They won't mind if we're a *little* late," Bart stated before returning to his earlier position.

If the two were late to a briefing, well, that was just a problem for another day.


End file.
